


The Girl You Think You Are (five and a half things that never happened to Rose Tyler)

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you'll be hard to recognise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl You Think You Are (five and a half things that never happened to Rose Tyler)

1\. Pete and Jackie separated when she was four. She hardly remembers them being together, except that she has these dreams where they're together as a family. She loves her parents, but her father's tiny flat -- full of his failed attempts at get-rich-quick schemes -- makes her sad and a bit embarrassed, that he's not the father of her dreams.

2\. Her mum earned okay money from her hairdressing job, enough to afford proper gymnastics lessons on Saturday mornings. Rose's efforts were rewarded with a gold medal in the Under 8s competition. Then she gave it up, feeling that she'd achieved as much as she'd ever manage, and anyway, Shireen's older sister said that real gymnasts never grew boobs.

3\. When she was thirteen, a journalist named Sarah Jane Smith interviewed her dad about ... well, about everything, really, including his totally embarrassing idea that aliens had invented a soft drink. Rose met her briefly, and decided then and there that she was going to become Rose Tyler, Top Investigative Journalist (and part-time supermodel).

4\. Jimmy Stone wanted her to move in with him. He made her feel like a real woman, grown up and sophisticated, only she tried to picture their life together, and it looked just like the lives her parents now lived separately. So she ditched him, and stayed at school.

5\. Her A-levels were okay, not great, but good enough to get her into a journalism degree. Just barely. She could hardly write a sentence, but she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid of anything.

 

(6) She was just hanging around, really, when Hendricks blew up, but she had a nose for a story, Rose Tyler did, and while everyone else was running away, she was moving towards the flames.

A man in a black leather coat took her hand.

"You're mad," he said. And then -- "Run."

She obeyed, and he didn't let go of her hand


End file.
